Strip Poker
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *One shot* It was all a game that was suggested to help a cure a round of boredom.That was until his girlfriend had to break it up. *complete*


Strip Poker

By: Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.

A/N: One of those ideas that bugged me and bugged me until I wrote it. I own Gabi and Ajay. Molly belongs to Murder City Mistress.

* * *

><p>"The name of the game ladies and gentlemen is strip poker." Alex announced looking around the table. The table was full of TNA knockouts and superstars. "We know Shell. We have all played this before." Ajay sighed from where she was sharing a chair with Traci. "Oh really" Alex asked. "Yeah dum-dum Don't you remember lover? You ended up naked the last time." "I did not." "You did too. Because I remember going," Ajay said covering her eyes, "I am blinded!" Alex gritted his teeth and threw a pretzel at her. It landed it Ajay's self bra. "Are you going to take that out?" "Over my dead my body" Chris commented from where he was coming into the room carrying drinks. Traci reached her hand over and took it out of her bra and threw it at Alex who caught it in his mouth.<p>

He ate it and winked at Ajay who rolled her eyes, "pig." "I know I am baby." "You two are so funny together." Angelina laughed. "I am unfortunately stuck with him for the rest of my natural born life and who knows my after life too." the girls laughed. "You know you love me." "In your dreams" "only every night." all the girls exchanged a look and shuddered, "Nasty Lex." Alex just smirked and leaned back in his chair interlocking his hands between his head. Before grinning wickedly at the girls sitting across from him his eyes locked with Ajay's "What do you say we make this a little more interesting," Alex said trailing off.

"Interesting how we all know at the end of the night we are going to be naked." Ajay said motioning between herself at the girls. "Interesting as in the winner gets sex whenever they want from their partner." "What good does that do you Lex? Your girlfriend is a frigid bitch that doesn't put out or have fun for that matter." Ajay said loud enough for Gabi who was sitting in the living room to hear. "Well that's what you are for Sweet Cheeks." Alex smirked causing a semi disgusted face to form on Ajay's face. "Alex she wouldn't touch you with a 20 foot pole." Chris said as he leaned over setting Ajay's drink down in front of her, he kissed her cheek.

Ajay smiled, "Now he can get sex whenever he wants." "What's the difference between him and me?" Alex asked. Ajay smirked, "he has a bigger dick then you and he loves me for me and not some piece of ass." "Don't even start with that." Petey Williams groaned, "The last time that happened you dropped your pants and you tried humping her." "Blinded poor Molly" Ajay added. "And gave Ajay nightmares too" Chris added. "Tcha yeah right it was probably a sex dreams." Ajay flushed and buried her face into her hands. "SEE!" Alex said motioning across the table. "It was once and shut your fucking mouth." Ajay said.

"Why should I?" "Because we would kick your ass" Petey answered motioning between Chris and himself. Alex rolled his eyes and pouted. Ajay sighed and leaned across the table. Alex glanced down at her chest then at her face. She grabbed his chin and kissed on the lips lightly. "Stop your bitching Shell it's not attractive." "Don't want to." The Canadian sighed, "You are a bigger bitch then I am." "Am not." "Are too." "Am not." "Are too." "Am not." "Are too." "Am not." "Are too." "Knock it off." Petey scowled The two were quiet for a few minutes while Chris took his seat next to Alex and Petey started shuffling the cards. "Am not." Ajay muttered. "Are too." Alex said causing Ajay and the girls to laugh.

"Not funny." Alex pouted. "Awe Ajay give Alex another kiss don't make the poor guy pout." Angelina stated. Ajay looked at her husband who nodded his head. Ajay leaned forward and kissed him again this time a little slower and sensual then the previous kiss. She pulled back after a minute smirking. Alex smirked back, "thanks sugar tits." Chris hit him on the back of the head. "Ow." "Wife asshole." "Let's play guys." Petey said motioning to the cards. "And you young lady no cheating or else." "Or else Pan?" "I will take you over my knee and spank you." "Ooh. Kinky!" Ajay teased. Petey glared at her causing her to giggle. "No more booze for you.' Traci said pushing her away from her lightly. "Sorry. I am just hyper. I haven't that much to drink." Ajay said.

After awhile the crew grew more and more rowdy. "YOU ARE CHEATING!" Petey stated pointing his finger at Ajay and his girlfriend who both still have another tank top underneath their shirts. Ajay looked over at Molly who nodded her head; both girls raised the tank top off and threw them on the floor. "Can I steal your wife and girlfriend for one night?" Alex asked looking at Chris and Petey. "Uh no.'

"Besides you aren't Molly's type." Ajay added. Alex pouted again in hopes to get another kiss. "Chris, kiss your hetro sexual life mate a kiss so we can finish our game." "No. Ajay you can do it." Ajay sighed and stood up went around the table to where Alex was sitting.

Gabi stood up and went to the doorway just in time to see Ajay lean forward and kiss Alex again, his hand went up her bare back and undid the clasp of her bra. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Gabi shouted. "Uh-oh girlfriend is here." Traci sang from her seat. "Fuck.' Alex cursed as Ajay went and sat on Chris' lap. "Why are there half naked people in the dining room and why were you kissing a married woman?' Gabi asked.

"Her husband said she could and two we were playing strip poker.' "How come you didn't invite me?" "We tried." Alex answered, "But you said no.' "Can you like leave so we can finish playing the game?" Ajay asked. "No hell no. Deal me in.'


End file.
